Vezon
Vezon was the insane half essence of Vezok, created by the Spear of Fusion. Biography Creation Unlike the overwhelming majority of Matoran Universe inhabitants, Vezon did not begin his life on Spherus Magna. He instead came into being roughly a year ago. Whilst exploring the ruins of Makuta Teridax's Mangaia lair, a group of renegade Skakdi Dark Hunters happened upon the Spear of Fusion, a mysterious weapon capable of fusing multiple targets together, or separating them apart. Taking the opportunity to betray one of his cohorts, the Skakdi known as Hakann grabbed the weapon and tested its effects on Vezok, firing a bolt of energy from the blade and splitting his ally in two, thus birthing a half-Skakdi into creation. Nicknamed Vezon by Thok, the newly-formed Skakdi showed pronounced indications of insanity, lacking the outwardly protruding spine that so characterized his species and the ability to use Elemental Powers. Clearly damaged by the experience, Vezok also expressed a more impulsive streak following the accident, indicating that some of his more refined characteristics had been carried over into Vezon's consciousness. Venturing further into the Mangaia lair, all seven Skakdi received a powerful vision about the Kanohi Ignika, the legendary Mask of Life. Shortly after this vision, Vezon slipped away from the group and betrayed the Skakdi, slipping away and leaving his "allies" to a pair of Mana Ko. Stealing the Spear of Fusion, Vezon made his own way to Voya Nui using a canister that Makuta Teridax had taken from an Order of Mata Nui agent. Voya Nui Drawn to the Mask of Life, set his destination to Voya Nui. Landing on the island before the Piraka, he hid his canister in a coastal region before locating the ancient staircase at the base of Mount Valamai. Bypassing a number of defenses put in place to safe-guard the Ignika, Vezon descended into the Chamber of Life. Attempting to steal the mask, however, Vezon was instantly cursed by the Mask, and was permanently fused to the back of an enlarged Fenrakk Spider. Charging the thief with guarding the chamber, the Kanohi Ignika attached itself to the back of his skull, granting him limited clairvoyant capabilities and the capacity to absorb kinetic energy. For several weeks, Vezon was trapped in the Chamber of Life. During this time he experimented with the Spear of Fusion, waiting in anticipation of the Piraka. When his brethren did appear, being trailed by the Toa Inika, Vezon revealed himself as a guardian of the Mask of Life and demanded that the Piraka killed Vezok in exchange for the Ignika, in order to prevent them ever being fused back together. Willing to sacrifice one of their number, the Piraka turned on their teammate only for Vezok to use a series of adopted powers against them. Reaching a standoff, Zaktan revealed that the Ignika was fused to the back of Vezon's skull. Admitting that this was the case, Vezon activated the Spear of Fusion and merged Vezok and Reidak together, creating a mindless fusion with which to incapacitate the remaining Piraka. Once the battle had been won, Vezon defused Vezok and Reidak, leaving the entire Piraka team unconscious. Shortly after this confrontation, the Toa Inika arrived in the Chamber of Life, intent on confronting the Piraka but instead finding their adversaries dispatched on the chamber floor. Launching a series of elemental bursts at Vezon, they too attempted to overwhelm him and retrieve the Ignika, though the half-Skakdi was able to use his powers of kinetic absorption to nullify the impact of their Elemental Powers. Adapting to this unforeseen circumstance, the Toa instead strategized by driving Vezon and his Fenrakk steed to the edge of the chamber, driving them into the lava. Unwilling to sacrifice its current host, the Ignika evolved the Fenrakk spider into a Kardas Dragon. Overwhelming several of the Toa with bursts of elemental fury, Vezon taunted this adversaries, boasting that he would use the Spear of Fusion to divide them back into Matoran. With Toa Jaller and Toa Kongu taking cover, the two Toa formed a plan. Activating his Kanohi Suletu, the Toa of Air read the surface thoughts of the Ignika's consciousness then telepathically them into Vezon's head. Realizing that Toa Matoro was both a favored guardian and destined bearer of the Kanohi, Vezon lashed out in anger, threatening to fuse Matoro with the chamber itself. Taking this opportunity to strike, Jaller fired a Zamor Sphere that had been given to them by Axonn at the Ignika's guardian, trapping both Vezon and his Kardas steed in a stasis field, thereby enabling Matoro to retrieve the Ignika. Willingly defusing from the base of Vezon's skull, the Mask of Life chose Matoro as its next bearer. As a result, Vezon lost the kinetic energy absorption capabilities that the Ignika had granted him, causing him to topple over unconscious. With the Piraka awaking to ambush the Toa, Vezok tried to convince his cohorts to refuse Vezon to him, claiming that he had been incomplete and impulsive since the accident that initially separated them. Having been on the receiving end of the Spear's powers, however, Reidak snapped the Spear of Fusion in half and decreed that no good would come of using it. The Piraka and Toa Inika then left the chamber after the Ignika took flight, leaving the half-Skakdi behind. When he awoke, Vezon set about repairing the Spear of Fusion and ventured deeper underground, following the Toa Inika down The Cord, a hollow stone structure that connected Voya Nui to the underwater realm of Mahri Nui. Ambushing the Toa, he was known to have assaulted Matoro only for Jaller to incinerate the Spear of Fusion. The skirmish was then interrupted by a tribe of Zyglak, resulting in Vezon's capture and the Toa Inika diving into the Mutagenic waters of The Pit in order to escape. Dimensional Voyages Some time after escaping the Energized Protodermis chamber, Vezon was traveling through several alternate universes, including a universe where Matoran and Dark Hunters worked together in peace, as well as a universe where the Great Beings had created a gigantic mechanical being called 'Makuta' as the ruler of a group of lands within his body, but his brother, Mata Nui plotted a rebellion against him. Vezon continued walking through dimensions, eventually arriving at an alternate version of Bara Magna. He emerged near Tesara, where several Agori and Le-Matoran were working alongside Toa and Glatorian. Tarduk approached him, and asked if he was a Toa. Vezon lied to the Agori, claiming that he was a "Toa of Anarchy," and Tarduk led him into Tesara, telling him that Gresh and Toa Kongu needed help. Upon entering, Vezon discovered that nobody recognized him. Vezon asked what had occurred in the region, and Tarduk explained how the Great Beings had used Mata Nui to correct some problems on Bara Magna, and that shortly after Mata Nui traveled north, Toa, Matoran, and several other species from the Matoran Universe arrived in the south. An army containing Makuta Miserix in his dragon form, Skakdi, Vortixx, and Bone Hunters on Rock Steeds then arrived and attacked the village. Eager to escape, Vezon tried to use his dimensional power, but failed. Unable to deactivate the mask, Vezon at first fell through a series of different pocket dimensions, catching brief glimpses of alternate universes before finally being trapped in an alternate Spherus Magna. Abilities and Traits As a consequence of his creation, Vezon did not possess the characteristic Skakdi spine protrusion. Similarly, he did not possess an Elemental capability or a specific eyebeam power. While fused to the Kanohi Ignika, Vezon was able to absorb kinetic energy discharges, allowing him to convert elemental bursts into energy and nullify their effects, making him a more than formidable combatant. In addition, the Ignika enabled him to witness brief glimpses of the future, entitling him to limited clairvoyant capabilities. These powers were lost to him once the Ignika defused itself from the base of his skull, however. Mask and Tools Over the course of his brief existence, Vezon has been fused with two Kanohi masks, neither affording him any particular control due to his inherently erratic nature. Whilst fused to the Kanohi Ignika, he was unworthy of using the mask's powers but was imbued with short-term clairvoyance, as well as the ability to absorb kinetic energy. In more recent times, Vezon was able to activate the Kanohi Olmak, the Mask of Dimensional Gates, which was fused to him by Energized Protodermis. This mask enabled him to project extra-dimensional portals with which to transport himself, or a given target, to a location of his choosing. Principally, Vezon was known to utilize the Spear of Fusion as his primary weapon. Forms Trivia *Arguably, Vezon is the youngest denizen of the Matoran Universe, having existed for little over a week at the time of Makuta Teridax's hostile takeover of the Matoran Universe. As a result, he is considered to be a multiverse singularity, existing in only the briefest handful of pocket dimensions. *Bizarrely, despite Vezon's short span of existence at the time, The Shadowed One somehow knew about the duplicate and considered him an unofficial Dark Hunter all the while expecting him to aquire the Kanohi Ignika for him. Appearances *''Battle for Leadership'' *''The Brutal Mission'' *''Reign of Shadows: Beginning of the Darkness'' *''Legends of the Order of Mata Nui'' *''Custom Bionicle: Survival of the Fittest'' *''Brothers In Arms: Legendary Battle'' *''Creation of a Nightmare'' Category:Skakdi Category:Organization of Darkness Category:Piraka Category:Dark Hunters